Unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben
by IAmFallen
Summary: HGDM...Nach HP6....Mit ihrer Liebendwürdigkeit hatte sie ihn gefesselt.Sein erstarrtes, kaltes Herz hat zum ersten Mal etwas empfunden.Durch sie....R&R.. Kapitel 5 on!
1. Prolog

_"Unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben" - IamFallen_

_A/N: Hallooo...ich bin es wiederXDD! Irgendwie hatte ich mal wieder Lust einen HGDM FF schreiben, und da ich gerade eine Schrebblockade für meine anderen Geschichten habe, dachte ich mir, schreibe ich mal wieder!_

_Pairing: ok...ich verrats!HGDM_

_PS: Übersieht bitte die Fehler!XDDD_

_

* * *

_

_Seit Tagen weiß ich nicht,  
Ob ich sie jemals wiedersehe.  
Vielleicht lässt man sie ja,  
Niemals mehr zu mir.  
Seit Tagen sehne ich mich,  
Nur nach ihrer Nähe.  
Oh, ich werde sterben ohne sie,  
__Wäre sie doch noch einmal hier. _

Sanft strich er über den Brief. Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihm geschrieben hat, doch die Gewissheit, dass sie noch an ihn dachte, ließ in ihn ein wunderbares, unerklärliches Gefühl erscheinen. Diese Wärme, die er zuletzt bei ihr gespürt hatte, erschien wieder, wenn er nur den Brief sah. Wenn er ihre geschwungende Schrift sah, mit der sie seinen Namen geschrieben hatte, war es, als würde er ihre Stimme wieder hören, wie sie sanft und liebkosend seinen Namen nannte. Er vermisste sie.

_Diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen,  
denn nur mit diesem Brief nimmt die Anschied von mir.  
Unsere Liebe darf nicht überleben,  
mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir._

Doch mit diesen Brief erschien auch eine Angst. Eine Angst, die er noch nie gespürt hatte und die er nie wieder spüren will. Ihre Liebe, die verboten war, ist zum Tode verurteilt. Was ist, wenn sie es auch so will?Vielleicht war das, was die beiden gespürt haben, nicht von Dauer.Denn beide waren so verschieden. So kann keine wahre Liebe entstehen.

_Warum sind wir nicht längst geflohen?  
Und warum hab ich es nicht kommen sehen?  
Oh, jetzt ist mein Glück wohl für immer verloren.  
Wären wir nur fort ohne uns einmal umzudrehen_.

Aber warum war sie ihm dann gefolgt? Sie hätte ihn zurück lassen können. Dann wäre nie etwas geschehen.Er erinnerte sich an die gemeinsame Zeit und wünschte sich wieder dorthin. Es war eine wunderbare Zeit. Eine Zeit, die er nie vergessen wird. Er hatte in dieser Zeit soviel gelernt. Von ihr. Mit ihrer Liebendwürdigkeit hatte sie ihn gefesselt. Sein erstarrtes, kaltes Herz hat zum ersten Mal etwas empfunden. Durch sie.

_Diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen.  
Nur mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Anschied von mir.  
Doch ohne diese Liebe,  
Kann ich nicht leben.  
Und ohne ihre Nähe,  
Kann ich nicht mehr._

Wieder sah er auf den Brief. Er musste ihn öffnen. Etwas in ihm ließ nicht zu, den Brief wieder einzustecken. Er seuftzte und griff nach den Umschlag. Er riss ihn auf und was er dort las, ließ sein inneres erschaudern.

_Diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen.  
Nur mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir.  
Unsere Liebe durfte es nicht geben.  
Und mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir.  
Doch ohne diese Liebe,  
Kann ich nicht leben.  
Und ohne ihre Nähe,  
Kann ich nicht mehr,  
Nicht mehr._

_(Lied: Xavier Naidoo- Brief)_

* * *

**_Review?_**


	2. Kapitel 1

FF- „Denn unsere Liebe darf es nicht geben"

_Kapitel 1_

_And if you go,  
I want to go with you.  
And if you die,  
I want to die with you.  
Take your hand and walk away!  
(System of a Down-Lonley Day)_

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine auf den Rand des Brunnens fallen. Es war ein viel zu heißer Sommertag. Hermine hob ihre Hand und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie liebte lange Spaziergänge. Doch heute hätte sie darauf verzichten sollen. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte mit ihrer Hand die kühle Oberfläche des Wasser im Brunnen. Ihr Blick bleib auf den kleinen Ring hängen, der in ihrem Ringfinger steckte. Ein leichter rosa Hauch erschien auf ihren Wangen. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Ron sie endlich gefragt. Es war einer wunderschönsten Tage ihrers Lebens. Sie hatte sogar vergessen, dass es Krieg gab.

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah auf die Trümmer in ihrer Nähe. Sogar in dieser Idylle hatten die Todesser unter der Führung von Voldemort alles friedliche zerrstört. Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen, um diese Grausamkeit nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Sie spitze ihre Ohren und hörte die Vögel zwitschern und irgendwo lachten kleine Kinder. Leicht schmunzelte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand wieder über die Oberfläche des Wassers. Hermine entspannte sich und wollte wieder das Zwitschern der Vögel zuhören, doch ihre Umgebung wurde plötzlich still. Es war viel zu still. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um. Nichts, völlige Ruhe. Plötzlich spürte sie es. Magie war im Spiel, sie spürte es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie sprang auf und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Doch bevor sie etwas machen konnte, spürte sie einen Druck auf ihren Hals. Dann ging alles zu schnell. Jemand stieß sie hart zu Boden und sie spürte kalte Ketten um ihre Beine und um ihre Hände. Erst als sie ruhig auf dem Boden lag, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, die sie bei dem Angriff geschlossen hatte. Sie blinzelte.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Wie lang war es her, seit sie diese Person gesehen hatte?

Sein sonst so gepflegtes Haar, hing verfilzt und dreckig in sein Gesicht. Die sonst so makelose Haut war überseht mit Dreck. Anstatt die sonst so edlen Umhänge, trug er ein langen und zerschlissenen Umhang, darunter dreckige Muggel Kleidung. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, aber vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy.

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Granger!", zischte Draco.

Hermine versuchte sich zu bewegen. Sie hasste es, die unterlegende zu sein.

„Meine Liebe, versuch es nicht, du kannst mir nicht entfliehen!", sagte er, packte Hermine und warf sie über seine Schulter.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Alles ging viel zu plötzlich. Noch bis vorhin war alles gut gewesen. Hermine dachte, gleich würde sie aus einem Albtraum aufwachen und Ron neben sich finden. Ja, es war bestimmt alles nur ein Traum.

Doch warum spürte sie diese harte Schulter?Warum stieg ihr der Geruch von Dreck in die Nase? Die beiden waren in einen der alten Häuser hinein gegangen und Draco Malfoy ließ Hermine hart auf den Boden fallen. Er entzündete in ihrer Nähe ein Feuer, setzte sich auf einem Stuhl vor ihr und sah sie an. Hermine blickte ihn böse an.

„Was willst du von mir?",fragte sie.

„Wer könnte eine bessere Geisel sein, als du? Potter und das Wiesel werden wahrscheinlich alles tun, um dich zurück zu kriegen. Der mächtigeste Mann der Zauberwelt, was er mir alles für Wünsche erfüllen könnte!", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine sah ihn an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt und diesen Plan schon seit Jahren gehabt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Du wirst überall mit mir mit kommen.Potter wird dich nicht finden können, denn er wird bestimmt nicht mit der dunklen Magie nach dir suchen, dafür ist er sich zu schaden!",lachte Draco.

Innerlich lachte Hermine. Seit dem Tod von Dumbledore hat sich alles geändert. Und ihr Glück war es, dass Draco es nicht wusste.

„Willst du mich die ganze Zeit gefesselt halten?", fragte Hermine.

Sie fand sich in diese merkwürdige Situation ein. Es war alles viel zu surreal, alles war so unecht.

„Nein, aber für heute lass ich dich dort, Granger!", zischte er ihr zu.

Sie warf ihm einen spitzen Blick zu. Doch weiter beachtete sie ihn nicht. Sie sah sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung um. Das Haus war leicht zerfallen, Schimmel hatte sich überall breitgemacht, nur nicht, wo sie saß.Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand eine kleine Lampe. Hermine seutzte. Das wir bestimmt ein langer Tag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine müsste eingeschlafen sein. Denn sie schreckte mitten in der Nacht auf. Das Haus war dunkel. Sie setzte sich auf, hob ihre Hände und die Ketter raschelte. Hermine seuftzte. Dann war das also kein Traum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte. Langsam versuchte sie an ihre Hosentasche zukommen. Denn sie wusste, sie hatte ihr Handy mitgenommen.

Doch immer wieder raschelten die Ketten an ihrem Arm.Immer wieder zuckte sie zusammen. Irgendwie hatte Hermine Angst vor Malfoy. Wer weiß, was ein Mann auf der Flucht alles machen würde. Nach Minuten, die Hermine wie Stunden vorkamen, hatte sie ihr Handy in der Hand. Sie öffnete die Tastensperre und sofort strahlte ihr Handy helles Licht. Innerlich flucht sie. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie die Nummer von Ron tippte und sie wollte gerade die grüne Taste drücken, doch ein roter Strahl traf ihre Hand. Schmerzend ließ Hermine ihr Handy fallen.

„Dachtest du, ich bin dumm?", brüllte Malfoy sie an.

Er ging auf sie zu, nahm das Handy und begutachtete es. Dann steckte er es in seine Tasche und hielt Hermine seinen Zauberstab vor die Nase.

„Steh auf, wir werden nun aufbrechen!", sagte er, bevor er ihre Fußketten entfernte.

„Aber stell dich nicht dumm an, Granger. Ich habe ein Zauber über dich gesprochen.Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, wirst du schon spüren, was ein schwarzmagischer Spruch ist!", lachte er und zog Hermine hoch. „Geh vor!"

Hermine blieb aber stehen. Sie sah ihn an und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Entferne meine Handketten und gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!", sagte sie.

„Ach, dass Täubchen kann reden!", sagte er kalt. Er tippte auf ihre Handketten und diese verschwanden. „Zu mehr hast du kein Recht!"

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch sie sah seinen wilden, merkwürdigen Blick und besann sich. Hermine atmete tief Luft ein, bevor sie langsam ging und die Tür zur Außenwelt öffnete.

Völlige Dunkelheit. Nur die Sterne und der Halbmond schienen auf sie. Langsam trat sie ind die leere Gasse und sah sich um. Sie wusste nicht wohin. Doch dass musste sie nicht, denn Malfoy packte sie hart am Arm und zog sie nach links. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so hart angefasst. Doch Malfoy schien nichts zu merken, denn er zog sie weiter in die Dunkelheit. Auch sein Tempo nahm zu. Nach einigen Minuten musste Hermine sogar laufen. Nun sah sie, wie es war, zu fliehen. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie an Sirius dachte. Er musste gelitten haben.

Es war so dunkel, dass Hermine nicht einmal mitbekam, dass sie plötzlich in einem Wald waren. Sie merkte nur, dass der Fußboden langsam unebender wurde.

„Kannst du nicht langsamer gehen!", rief Hermine, als sie zum hundersten Mal fast gestolpert wäre.

„Das ist kein Spaziergang,Granger. Wir sind auf der Flucht!",rief er.

„_Du _bist auf der Flucht!", schrie Hermine.

Doch nach einigen Minuten blieb Malfoy dann doch stehen. Er zog Hermine, warf sie auf den Boden.

„Bleib hier, ich werde gleich wieder da sein!", sagte er und verschwand.

Das ist alles verrückt, dachte sie. Hermine dachte noch immer, sie sei in einem Traum. Denn soetwas passierte nicht im wahren Leben. Das war alles viel zu absurd.

„Es ist bestimmt nur ein Traum!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Müde wältze er sich in seinem Bett herum. Doch zum schlafen war ihm nicht zu Mute. Er seuftzte und blieb still in seinem Bett liegen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach links und streckte seinen Arm aus. Der Platz war leer. Ron wusste einfach nicht, wo Hermine ist. Wenn sie sich verspätete oder bei einer ihrer Freundinnen schlief, hatte sie ihn immer angerufen. Harry und er hatten am Nachmittag überall gesucht. Sie waren in jeder Buchhandlung Londons und in jeder Bibliothek einer Universität. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sogar alle ihre Freunde angerufen, sogar bei ihrer Familie, doch nirgends war sie. Am nächsten Tag wollte Ron sie noch einmal suchen. Er kannte Hermine zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie soetwas nie machen würde. Etwas muss passiert sein. Doch immer wenn er versucht hatte, sie auf ihr Handy zu erreichen, war sie nicht da. Langsam machte Ron sich wirklich Sorgen und ihm überkam eine Angst, die er nicht kannte. Er liebte sie abgöttisch. Hermine war die Frau, mit der er für immer vereint sein möchte. Durch die Verlobung ist er seinem Traum näher gekommen. Auch scheint Hermine ihn wirklich zu lieben. Es gab etwas, dass beide verbanden.

Ron seuftzte und setzte sich auf. Er fuhr sich über sein rotes Haar und stand auf. Langsam ging er in die Küche. Dort nahm er sich ein Glas und fühlte ihn mit Milch. Das war schon immer der beste Weg, ihn wieder schlafen zu lassen. Doch plötzlich hörte er etwas klingeln. Er blinzelte. Das war doch sein Handy. Er legte sein Glas hin und lief schnell in das Schlafzimmer. Er sah auf den Display Hermines Nummer. Schnell nahm er ab.

„Hermine?", rief er.

„Wen haben wir denn da! Weasley, lange nicht mehr gesehen, was?", hörte er eine männliche Stimme.

Er runzelte seine Stirn. Wer war dieser Mann? Diese Stimme kam ihn sehr bekannt vor.

„Malfoy?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Wie es scheint, hast du mich nicht vergessen. Gut, wirklich gut! Bestimmt fragst du, warum ich anrufe und dann auch noch mit Grangers Telefon!Wahrscheinlich ist deine Intelligenz in den Jahren nicht gestiegen, also sag ich es dir klar. Granger ist bei mir!", er hörte Malfoy lachen.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht!", brüllte Ron.

„Na, na, na! Wie redest du mit mir? Du weißt, dass ihr Schicksal in meiner Hand ist.Das ist mein erster Anruf. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass sie in meiner Gewalt ist. Wenn ihr etwas gegen mich macht, sie wird es zu spüren bekommen. In einer Woche ruf ich noch einmal an. Dann sollte Potter bei dir sein. Klar? Gut, bis eine Woche!"

Ron hörte, wie Malfoy auflegte. Fassungslos starrte Ron auf sein Handy. Malfoy, dieser Name schoss hasserfüllt durch seinen Kopf. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

„Du wirst es bereuen, Malfoy!"

* * *

A/N: _Also, irgendwie gefällt mir der Anfang nicht. Hmm...neeee...ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht!  
Nyo, noch mal ein großes Danke an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben habe!  
Übersieht doch bitte alle Fehler! Vielleicht hat jemand lust bei mir beta zu lesen...?Meldet eucht, wenn es jemanden gibt..._

_Also schön Reviewn jetzt!_


	3. Kapitel 2

_A/N: Haliii Haloooo!  
juhuuuuu...wieder ein Kapitel!Ab jetzt geht es mit der Story richtig los! __Ja...Ron und Hermine sind verlobt!Seht wie es mit ihnen weiter geht!_

_**Also...kann mir mal jemand vll mit den Summary helfen?Ich find den jetzt irgendwie doof...vll hat ja jemand ne gute Idee?Schreib es mir!**_

**_Viel Spaß beim lesen und übersieht bitte die Fehler!_**

_**IamFallen**_

**_P.S: bei -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ist es nur eine Perspektivenänderung  
bei ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö. ändert sich der Ort und die Person!_**

_**

* * *

**_

FF- „Denn unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben"

_Kapitel 2:_

_So how do i get over you  
How do i survive living half the life that i knew  
Oh how do i get over you?  
When you take away  
Everything i held to be true  
I wonder if you feel it too, do you? - Lee Ryan  
_

Draco klappte das Handy mit einem kalten Lächeln zu. Er packte das Handy in seine Tasche und ging wieder zurück zu Granger. Noch immer saß sie auf den Platz, den er ihr zugewiesen hatte.

„Steh auf! Wir werden unser Tempo etwas zügeln!Aber ich will noch bevor es abend wird im nächsten Dorf sein!", sagte Draco ihr.

Granger sah in abfällig an. Sie stand langsam auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose und blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

„Ich will meinen Zauberstab zurück!", sagte sie.

Draco lachte. „Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen. Außerdem werde sogar ich nicht mehr zaubern, denn das könnte uns verraten!"

Draco sah sie lange an. Er musste sich gestehen, dass sie wirklich hübsch aussah. Sie war keine Schönheit, dennoch war sie außergewöhnlich. Ihr lockiges Haar umarmte ihr zartgeschnittenes Gesicht. Sie war lang, aber nicht zu groß. Doch er hatte sie nicht wegen ihres Aussehns genommen. Er hatte einen Plan.

Doch ob der Plan klappte, wusste er nicht.

Der Wald, indem sie nun waren, war ihm so bekannt. Die ersten zwei Jahre war dieser Wald sein Zuhause gewesen. Die Bäume hatten ihm Schutz geboten. Und dass er hier gerade lang lief, gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Schutz. Diue Vögel zwitscherten über ihnen, doch Draco war im Moment alles egal. Denn er wusste nicht, was Potter und Weasley machen werden. Draco wusste, dass die beiden Gryffindor wahrscheinlich alles tun werden, um Granger wieder zu bekommen. Der

Nachteil war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was alles. Denn die Zeit, in der er auf der Flucht war, war lange und in dieser Zeit hätte Potter alles mögliche machen können. Draco verfluchte seine Jugend. Nie war er glücklich und wenn er an seine Familie dachte, überkam ihn schon die Übelkeit. Als er seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hatte, hatte seine Mutter ihn verjagt und sein Vater hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben will. Er hatte also seine Familie, die Todesser und Potter und seine Gemeinschaft am Hals. Manchmal fragte er sich,was wäre, wenn er nicht in eine Todesser-Familie aufgewachsen wäre. Ob sein Leben normal verlaufen wäre? Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte manchmal wirklich wirre Gedanken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie waren den ganzen Tag gegangen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal eine Pause. Als Malfoy stoppte, merkte Hermine es nicht und lief in ihn.

„Pass auf, wohin du läuftst!",zischte er.

Hermine sah ihn wütend an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, packte Malfoy sie am Arm.

Sie spürte einen Zug an den Beinen und sie wusste, dass die beiden appearierten. Verdammt nochmal, wieso erst jetzt, dachte sie. Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie wieder Boden. Sie sah sich um. Sie waren in einer Boutique, denn überall hingen Kleider.

„Such dir etwas passendes für eine lange Reise und nimm, was du willst, mit! Da sind Taschen, nimm eine große, ich werde Essen besorgen.In einigen Minuten bin ich wieder hier, also rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!",zischte Maldoy, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie sollte sich also etwas aussuchen. Aber das war doch Diebstahl! Aber sie brauchte neue Kleidung. Denn was sie trug, war wirklich nicht für eine lange Reise gedacht. Sie seuftzte, schob ihr Gewissen beiseite und nahm sich einen sehr großen Rucksack. Sie wählte eine beqeueme Jeans und eine beigefarbende Stoffhose. Dazu nahm sie sich mehre Pullvover und T-Shirts und eine Jacke, falls es kälter sein würde. Sie entdeckte einige Decken, die sie mitnahm. Als sie auf ihre Füße sah, verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Sie brauchte bequeme Schuhe, die sie gleich neben den Taschen sah. Sie war gerade damit beschäftig, ihre neuen Schuhe anzuziehen, als Malfoy wieder auftauchte. Er trug ebenfalls einen Rucksack, an den ein Schlafsack und eine Termodecke hing. Er trug welche, die er ihr zuwarf.

„Hier, falls wir mal draußen übernachten! Also, bist du bereit?", fragte er, als Hermine aufstand und den Schlafsack in ihren Rucksack packte.

„Hab ich den eine andere Wahl?", fragte sie mehr sich.

Sie ging auf Malfoy zu und legte sanft ihre Hand um seinen Arm. Sie wusste, ein neues Leben begann für sie. Und Hermine war wirklich gespannt darauf.

.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Harry blickte auf seinen verzweifelten Freund. Ron hatte den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr geredet und Harry konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen lesen. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen mussten. Denn Hermine war eine starke und vernünftige Hexe und sie hatte Malfoy immer wieder fertig gemacht.

„Komm, Ginny hat uns Tee gemacht!", sagte Harry und zog Ron in die Küche.

Als sie in der Küche waren, sprach Ron endlich wieder. „Denkst du, sie kriegst das hin?"

„Wir reden hier von Hermine. Ron, sie ist klug und stark, du brauchst dir da keine Sorgen zu machen. In mindestens ein bis zwei Tagen haben wir sie bestimmt wieder!", versuchte Harry Ron zu trösten. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht so war. Malfoy war geschickt und er wird bestimmt nicht wollen, dass sie Hermine sofort finden würden. Malfoy hatte bestimmt einen Plan.

„Ron, Harry hat recht! Hermine wird sich da schon da irgendwie rausbringen!", beruhigte Ginny ihn und legte ihrem Bruder sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Komm, ich hab ein Zimmer für dich errichtet. Du solltest schlafen!"

Ginny zog ihren älteren Bruder mit sich. Harry fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Er hatte einige Auroren aus dem Phönixorden losgeschickt. Ihre stündlichen Mitteilungen waren keine großen Hilfen. Die Auroren haben sich bis jetzt nur um die Umgebung um London gekümmert. Harry seuftzte. Ginny erschien wieder in der Küche und setzte sich zu Harry. Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Keine guten Neuigkeiten?", fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts! Ich hab deinen Vater im Ministerium alamiert. Er wollte gucken, ob er ihre Magie ausfindig machen kann, aber ich denke, das es nicht klappen wird. Malfoy war all die Jahre sehr vorsichtig gewesen. Es wird schwer, Hermine zu finden!"

„Ich frage mich, warum Hermine!", fragend sah Ginny Harry an.

Er lächelte traurig. „Weil sie das Pech hat, mit mir befreundet zu sein!"

„Sag das nicht! Sonst wäre sie und Ron dir nie gefolgt! Sie hätte immer die Cahnce gehen zu können, aber sie ist immer geblieben!", mischte Ginny sich ein.

„Ich glaube, Malfoy hat einen Plan. Er wird von allen gesucht und gejagt. Er wird wahrscheinlich Forderungen haben. Ich hoffe nur, er tut Hermine nichts an!", erklärte er ihr.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Ron!", sagte Ginny, nachdem beide eine Weile geschwiegen haben.

„Das wird schon! Ron müsste Hermine eigentlich kennen! Sie wird nie aufgeben und ich glaube, sie wird Malfoy auf der Reise das Leben zur Hölle machen. Wenn nicht, dass soll er sich darauf gefasst machen, dass ich das mit ihm mache, wenn ich ihn erwische!"

ö.ö.ö.ö.öö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö.ö

Draco sah sich um. Er musste zugeben, dass er es hier nicht schlecht fand. Er war mit Granger in einen der Wohnungen apperiert, die er in diesem kleinen Dorf gesehen hatte. Die eigentlichen Bewohner waren auf Reise, also würde es keine großen Schwierigkeiten geben. Draco hatte dies auf seiner bisherigen Flucht nie gemacht. Entweder hatte er im Wald oder unter Brücken übernachtet. Aber als er einen Blick auf Granger warf, tat es ihm schon fast leid, sie mitgenommen zu haben. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und starrte zurück.

„Wir werden heute hier übernachten! Mach was du willst!", knurrte er und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel.

Granger sah ihn abfällig an, bevor sie durch die Wohnung ging. Draco schloss die Augen. Er hörte, wie sie eine Tür schloss und er hörte das Rauschen von Wasser. Er war so müde. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf sein Leben. In den ersten Tagen hatte er sogar an Selbstmord gedacht. Aber er war zu feige. Er hätte sein Leben ändern können. Zwei Möglichkeiten hatte er. Draco könnte jetzt einer der Todesser sein, die im inneren Kreis von Voldemort waren. Oder er wäre jetzt in Sicherheit und der Krieg würde ihm egal sein. Doch er hatte sich diese Chancen verbaut. Manchmal sagte er sich, wäre er etwas älter als sechzehn gewesen, hätte er sich entscheiden können. Doch was Vergangenheit war, sollte man Vergangeheit lassen. Er spürte einen sanften Druck und öffnete seine Augen. Granger stand vor ihm, die Haare naß um ihr Gesicht.

„Du solltest dich waschen gehen!", sagte sie mit ihrer gebieterischen Stimme.

Er seuftzte, stand vom bequemen Sessel auf und ging zur Dusche. Er hatte sich wirklich lange nicht mehr gewaschen. Draco musste lächeln. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie es sich angefühlte, sauber zu sein. Er nahm seine Tasche mit und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er entkleidete sich völlig und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Erst ließ er kaltes Wasser über sein Körper fallen. Zur Stärkung der Abwehrkräfte. Dann machte er das heiße Wasser an und schrubbte seinen verdreckten Körper und seine Haare. Nachdem er wieder sauber war, zog er sich neue Sachen an. Draco wischte den Spiegel sauber und sah sich an. Verändert hatte er sich sehr. Er seuftzte und ging hinaus. In der Wohnung war es still. Auf dem Weg sah er eine Tür, die aufgelehnt war. Er öffnete sie und fand Granger auf dem Bett. Sie hatte sich zugedeckt und sie schlief ruhig. Draco blieb noch einige Augenblicke stehen, bevor er wieder zu den bequemen Sessel ging. Er war es gewöhnt im sitzen zu schlafen. Bevor er einschlief,dachte er noch, dass er die Reise nun langsamer machen sollte. Sonst würde Granger wegen Überanstrengung sterben und das wollte er nicht. Wegen des Planes natürlich!

* * *

Review? ...ganz lieb guck... 


	4. Kapitel 3

_**FF- „Denn unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben!"**_

_Kapitel 3:_

_I have a problem that I can not explain,  
I have no reason why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
I like the reason why I should be so confused - System of a Down_

Das erste, das Draco sah, als er aufwachte, war, dass es in der Wohnung verdammt gut roch. Er runzelte die Stirn, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand auf. Er hatte eine Ahnung, doch er betete, dass sie nicht wahr war. Langsam ging er den Gerüchen nach und diese führten ihn zur Küche. Dort stand Granger am Herd und briet, nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, Speck und Eier. Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Schnell überquerte er die Küche, packte Grangers hart am Arm und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Bist du total verrückt geworden?", zischte er und sah sie wütend an.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Granger so dumm war. Denn würden die Nachbarn die Gerüche bemerken, würden sie sicher wissen, dass jemand in der Wohnung ist. Dann drückte er Hermine stärker gegen die Wand.

„Was denn? Ich habe Zauber auf die Wohnung gesprochen, damit sie nichts merken!", sagte Granger und sah ihn kalt an.

„Zauber?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Ich habe deinen Zauberstab genommen. Meinen habe ich nicht gefunden!", erklärte sie.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Tat sie nur so dumm oder war sie es wirklich?

„Verdammt, Granger! Sie werden uns finden! Das Ministerium wird versuchen, unsere Magie zu orten und wenn wir auch nur einen kleinen Zauber aussprechen, werden sie uns finden! Wir sind auf der Flucht, verdammt!", schrie er und drückte sie noch härter an die Wand.

Er konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Er wusste, er tat ihr weh, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm egal!  
Hermine sah ihn wütend an. „Wir sind auf der Flucht? _Wir?_", höhnte sie. „Du vergisst, dass ich gefunden werden will. Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß mich zu verstecken und zu klauen? Vielleicht lebst du ja schon seit Jahren so und hast dich daran gewöhnt, aber ich nicht! Ich will das sie mich finden und ich werde alles tun, damit sie es auch schaffen!"

Draco sah sie noch einmal wütend an, ließ sie dann aber los. Hermine rieb sich den Arm und die Seiten, sagte aber nichts. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken. Draco setzte sich zu ihr, nahm aber nur eines der warmen Brötchen. Diese Frau machte ihn verrückt. Er musste aufpassen, sonst würde sein Plan nicht funktionieren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Rucksack und legte ihn auf ihren Rücken. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Malfoy hatte ihr wirklich wehgetan. Hermine bereute nichts. Aber sie sollte aufpassen was sie sagte, sonst würde Malfoy Hermines Plan bemerken. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, überall wo sie waren, kleine Mitteilungen zu hinterlassen und sie hoffte, dass entweder eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer diese finden würde. Hermine hatte sie fertig angezogen und einen kleinen Zettel in der Tasche, denn sie später fallen ließ. Sie wanderte durch die Wohnung und blieb an einen Regal mit Büchern stehen. Hermine lächelte und las die Titel durch. Diejenigen, die hier wohnten, mochten Liebesromane. Sie zog ein Buch heraus, welches sie selbst bestimmt schon über hundertmal gelesen hatte und immer noch gerne las.

„Stolz und Vorurteil?", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Malfoy stand lässig lehnend an der Tür und sah sie an.

„Ja, und du kennst es bestimmt nicht!", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Schade Granger, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen! Das Buch von Mrs. Jane Austen habe ich gelesen und ich muss sagen, ich fand es viel zu kitschig!", sagte er und blickte sie arrogant an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und packte das Buch in ihre Tasche. Sie hatte das Buch bestimmt nötiger, als die Bewohner dieser Wohnung. Malfoy warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, doch Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und ging zu ihm. Langsam legte sie ihre verletzte Hand auf seinen Arm. Er sah ihre Hand an und sagte plötzlich ernst: „Wenn wir im nächsten Dorf angekommen sind, solltest du deine Hand verarzten lassen!"

Doch bevor Hermine etwas antwortete, spürte sie ein Ziehen an ihren Füßen. Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen, sonst würde ihr schwindelig werden.

Und wieder standen beide vor einen endlos langen und dunklen Wald. Hermine seufzte. Sie mochte die Dunkelheit nun wirklich nicht, und die Wälder erinnerte sie immer wieder an Hogwarts. Wie lang war es her, seit die dort gewesen war? Hogwarts war geschlossen. Es nahm keine Schüler mehr auf, solange es nicht wieder Frieden und Schutz für die zukünftigen Zauberer und Hexen gab. Nach dem Tod von Dumbledore war McGonagall zwar Schulleiterin, doch sie schien Angst zu haben ohne den Schutz eines mächtigen Zauberers Hogwarts wieder zu eröffnen. Wie oft hatte sie Harry ein Angebot gemacht, doch Harry hatte immer wieder angelehnt. Obwohl Hogwarts sein Zuhause war, musste er erst seine Aufgabe erfüllen, bevor er das Angebot von McGonagall annehmen konnte. Während Hermine so in Gedanken versunken war, waren sie schon durch den Wald gegangen. Wie es wohl ihren Freunden ging? Sie hob ihre Hand und blickte auf ihren Verlobungsring. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln und sich erinnern, wie Ron ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte.

_Flashback_

Müde streckte sich Hermine und trat in die Kälte hinaus. Sie liebte die Bibliothek. Schnell setzte sich ihre Mütze auf, zog ihren Schall enger und beschimpfte sich innerlich, weil sie ihre Handschuhe vergessen hatte. Als sie nun draußen war, blieb sie kurz stehen, atmete die kalte Luft ein und wollte gerade abbiegen, als sie Ron an der Säule gelehnt sah. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ging auf ihn zu. Hermine wusste, wie sehr Ron die Bibliothek der Muggel verabscheute und daher war es ein Wunder, dass er sie abholen wollte. Sie musste lächeln.

„Ron, was machst du denn hier?", rief sie ihm entgegen und winkte.

Er zuckte zusammen und lächelte sie schüchtern an.

„Ja, also, ich wollte dich nur mal abholen! Wie war es denn?", fragte er etwas unbeholfen.

Hermine lachte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hob ihren Mund und küsste Ron.

Der Gryffindor ließ sie los und lächelte schüchtern. Hermine liebte es, wenn er das tat.

„Also, ich muss dir was sagen!", begann er und atmete laut ein.

Dann langsam kniete er sich vor ihr hin, nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. Die Menschen um sie blieben stehen und sahen die beiden Liebenden an. Eine Frau in ihrer Nähe seufzte und legte ihren Arm um ihren Mann.

„Hermine, du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben. Ab jetzt möchte ich immer mit dir zusammen sein, mit dir aufwachen und mit dir auf das Glück warten. Du warst von Anfang an die einzige Frau für mich und ich möchte, dass es so bleibt!", sagte er und strich mit seiner Hand ihre Finger.

Er zog aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Schatulle und öffnete sie. Dort sah Hermine einen goldenen Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Hermine wusste, dass Ron kein reicher Mann war, doch dieser Ring musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Diese Geste ließ Hermine noch mehr erweichen und in ihren Augen traten Tränen.

„Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Ron langsam.

Hermine sah lange in seine Augen. Und dann schrie sie so laut, dass alle es hören konnten „JA!"

_Flashback Ende_

Hermine strich über ihren Finger. Sie vermisste Ron. Er war immer für sie da, brachte sie zum Lachen und die gemeinsamen Stunden waren für Hermine immer der Höhepunkt des Tages gewesen. Doch nun war sie alleine, mitten in einem Wald irgendwo in England. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Heimweh hatte. Als sie ihre rechte Hand hob, durchzuckte ein Schmerz ihren Körper. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ihre Hand an. Ihre Hand war geschwollen und Hermine konnte einige blaue Stellen sehen.

„Zeig her!", murmelte Malfoy, den sie völlig vergessen hatte, und nahm sanft ihre Hand.

Hermine hätte nie geglaubt, dass er so sanft sein konnte. Sie konnte sehen, wie er ein kleines Fläschen aus seiner Tasche holte und ein Tropfen auf ihre Hand fallen ließ. Erst spürte Hermine eine wohlige Wärme. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Doch plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein schrecklicher Schmerz. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und starrte Malfoy an, der sie ruhig beobachtete. Der Schmerz war schrecklich. Er durchzuckte Hermines ganzen Körper und am liebsten hätte sie Malfoys Hand weg geschlagen, doch ihr Körper reagierte nicht. So schnell der Schmerz gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder. Nun blinzelte Hermine erstaunt und blickte auf ihrer Hand. Sie sah wieder völlig normal aus.

„Setzten wir uns!", sagte Malfoy und beide setzten sich auf den Boden.

Er holte einen Tiegel und öffnete den Verschluss. Langsam nahm er etwas Salbe und rieb ihre Hand damit ein.

„Deine Hand wird vielleicht noch etwas wehtun, aber in ein paar Stunden wird alles wieder gut sein!", erklärte er ruhig und massierte die Salbe auf ihre Hand.

„Was war das für ein Trank?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein Heiltrank!", antwortete Malfoy einfach.

Hermine zog ihre Hand weg und zwang so Malfoy ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„War das schwarze Magie?", fragte sie.

Hermine sah ein Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Glaubst du, dass schwarze Magie heilt? Nein, es war ein Trank, der die Wunden eines Menschen durch seine eigene Lebensenergie wieder regeneriert. Nun lass mich deine Hand wieder mit dieser Salbe einreiben, sonst treten Nebenwirkungen auf!", erklärte er ruhig, nahm ihre Hand und rieb weiter die Salbe auf ihre Hand.

Sie saßen so einige Zeit zusammen, bis Malfoy wieder aufhörte und alles wieder einpackte. Dann holte er etwas Brot, Käse und Wasser aus seiner Tasche.

„Ist es wirklich wert, so zu leben?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile.

Malfoy hörte auf, und sah sie fragend an.

„Du könntest jetzt unter Menschen leben und ein normales Leben führen, aber du tust es nicht. Wärst du nach der Ermordung von Dumbledore zurückgekommen, dann könntest du weiter leben, ein besseres Leben!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn fragend an.

Malfoy sah eine Weile zu einem der Bäume, bevor er ruhig antwortete: „Wäre ich damals nicht so stolz gewesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich gekommen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät"

Er riss ein Stück vom Brot ab und reichte es Hermine. Sie nahm es an und biss lustlos hinein.

„Verlobt?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich.

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an, bevor sie lächelte und ein „Ja!", hauchte.

„Lass mich raten ...Weasley hat sich also getraut!", sagte er und lachte los.

„Hör auf zu lachen! Ja, hat er und zum Glück hat er das getan!", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand mit dem Ring aus.

„Muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!", murmelte Malfoy.

„Wahrscheinlich, aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen!", erklärte sie schmunzelnd.

„Es muss gut sein, jemanden gefunden zu haben!", seufzte Malfoy.

Hermine sah ihn schief von der Seite an. Sie lernte ihn in wenigen Minuten besser kennen, als sie es in sechs Jahren getan hatte.

„Du wirst schon jemanden finden!", erklärte sie aber glaubte, es selbst nicht wirklich.

„Das nächste Mal, solltest du es ehrlich meinen!", lachte er und stand auf.

Er streckte Hermine die Hand hin, die sie dankend annahm .Hermie fühlte, dass sich etwas ändert. So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum nächsten Dorf. Hermine vergaß sogar, ihren Freunden eine Mitteilung zu hinterlassen.

_Der erste Schritt..._

* * *

_A/N: Hey...also das war wieder ein Kapitel von mir xDDDDDDDD  
Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta-Readerin Tenea...thxxx..._

_also leute...klickt auf den kleinen süßen Go Knopf und schreibt mir ein kleines,liebes Review!_


	5. Kapitel 4

**_FF- „Unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben!"_**

_Kapitel 4:_

_I cry, when Angels deserves to die... - System of a Down_

Einen Wald, der so endlos lang und dunkel war, hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Nachmittag oder sogar Abend war, denn die Bäume standen so dicht beieinander, dass kaum Licht auf den Boden fiel. Doch es war keine völlige Dunkelheit, denn sie konnte noch etwas sehen. Hermine sah zu Malfoy, der vor ihr ging. Wie konnte er nur so leben, fragte sie sich immer wieder. Aber er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er keine andere Chance hatte. Doch Hermine wusste, dass es eine gab. Es gab immer eine Möglichkeit. Es war wie bei einem Trank, den man immer wieder falsch machte, ohne zu wissen warum. Man musste nur lang genug suchen und dann würde man den Fehler finden. Vielleicht sollte Malfoy nur etwas mehr suchen. Plötzlich blieb Malfoy vor ihr stehen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in den Wald lauschen. Sie spitzte ebenfalls ihre Ohren, aber sie hörte nichts.

„Verdammt!", zischte Malfoy, drehte sich zu ihr um und packte sie am Arm. „Du!", zischte er noch einmal, bevor er los rann, Hermine noch immer packend.

Malfoy rannte schnell und zog Hermine mit sich. Sie konnte sein Tempo nicht halten und stolperte immer wieder. Doch Malfoy zog sie einfach weiter.

„Was ist denn los?", rief sie, während sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Die Äste schlugen ihnen ins Gesicht und sie mussten immer wieder Bäumen umlaufen. Malfoy musste einen bestimmten Weg kennen, denn er lief zielsicher durch den Wald. Hermines Beine schmerzten langsam und der Druck an ihrem Arm wurde immer stärker. Sie hoffte, Malfoy würde schnell den Platz finden, denn er suchte. Plötzlich bog er scharf nach rechts und sie blieben vor einem Baum stehen. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Stamm und plötzlich erschien eine kleine Luke auf dem Boden. Malfoy öffnete sie und schubste Hermine hinein. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie in die Dunkelheit fiel. Nach wenigen Sekunden prallte sie hart gegen den Boden. Hermine zog scharf die Luft und rieb sich ihren Rücken, auf den sie gefallen war. Malfoy kam wenige Minuten nach ihr doch er kam elegant auf seine Beine auf. Er musterte Hermine mit einem Blick, der ihr verriet, dass er ziemlich sauer war.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte die Gryffindor.

Er kam auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Versuchst du deine Freunde auf unseren Weg zu bringen?", fragte er gefährlichruhig.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie musste schlucken. Er hatte also ihren Plan durchschaut. Sie musste sich schnell etwas ausdenken.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", log sie und sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen.

Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und sein Griff an ihrem Gesicht verstärkte sich.

„Warum haben uns dann Auroren verfolgt?", fragte er noch immer gefährlich ruhig.

„Weil sie uns suchen!", versuchte sie diese Fragerei zu beenden.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", zischte er.

Hermine bekam Angst. Malfoy sah wütend aus und Hermine könnte sich bei einem Angriff seinerseits nicht wehren. Sie würde verlieren, egal ob er mit Magie oder mit Körperkraft angriff. Doch bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte, hörte Hermine ein Geräusch. Es war, als würde jemand durch die Höhle schlürfen. Malfoy lies von ihrem Gesicht ab und stellte sich wieder hin. Er sah in die Dunkelheit und Hermine konnte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Schien er auf jemanden gewartet zu haben?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco sah einfach in die Dunkelheit und wartete, bis das schlürfende Geräusch immer näher kam. Er musste grinsen, als eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit trat und vor Draco stehen blieb. Draco konnte sein Gegenüber nicht als schön beschreiben, aber dieses Gesicht war etwas Besonderes. Die Narben und Furchen ließen sein Gesicht zwar furchterregend aussehen, doch seine Augen strahlten Wärme aus.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du in Begleitung!", sagte sein Gegenüber in einer dröhnenden dunklen Stimme.

„Das ist Granger, mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen, Arminius!", sagte Draco ruhig.

Sein Gegenüber, Arminius, klackte mit der Zunge und sah Draco aus seinen warmen Augen an, die eine Farbe zwischen grün und blau hatten.

„Ich habe nur ein Zimmer frei, also musst du das mit deiner hübschen Begleiterin teilen! Außerdem glaube ich, du brauchst wieder Tränke, sonst wärst du nicht hier!", murmelte Arminius und machte eine merkwürdige Handbewegung.

Draco konnte Hermine hören, als sie laut Luft einsog, während Licht die dunklen Räume durchflutete.

Nun konnte man die ganze Gestalt von Arminius sehen. Er war sehr groß und sehr breit und das war das einzige, das man beim ersten Anblick, sagen konnte. Aber bei einem genaueren Hinblick konnte man mehr sehen. Er hatte ein Holzbein, dass das schlürfende Geräusch verursachte. Außerdem trug er lange und dicke Umhänge, die sein Kopf sehr klein erschienen ließ.

Draco nickte ihm zu. „Danke, du rettest mich!", sagte er nur und drehte sich zu Granger.

Diese saß noch immer auf dem Bogen und sah Arminius mit großen Augen an. Nachdem Draco sich zu ihr gewandt hatte, blickte sie ihn an und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Sind wir im _Underground?"_

Draco nickte. „Los, steh auf! Wir werden ein Zimmer kriegen, aber erst müssen wir einiges besorgen. Bleib bei mir, man kann sich hier sehr leicht verirren!"

Granger stand auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose und ging mit Draco, Arminius hinterher.

Wieder traten sie in die Dunkelheit. Der Underground war eine der dunkelsten und merkwürdigsten Welten der Menschheit. Hier treiben sich dunkle Wesen, Diebe, Vagabunde und Verfolgte herum. Alle suchten im Underground Schutz. Draco war vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal hierher gekommen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich verletzt hatte und unbedingt Hilfe brauchte. Wie ein Wunder erschien damals eine ältere Frau und brachte ihn in den Underground, wo sie ihn verarztete und wieder aufpäppelte. Seit damals kam er hier her, um für ein paar Tage völlig zu verschwinden, damit keiner seine Fährte aufnehmen konnte. Nachdem ihm und Granger welche gefolgt waren, brauchten sie dieses Verschwinden um ihre Verfolger zu irritieren. Denn keiner der hohen Gesellschaft wusste etwas vom Underground. Es gab zwar viele Gerüchte, doch nie hatte einer den Underground verpfiffen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinen Arm und eine leise Stimme fragte: „Darf ich bitte? Es ist so...!"

Draco kannte das Gefühl. Auch er hat sich damals in der Dunkelheit alleine und verlassen gefühlt. Er zischte ihr ein „Ja!" hin und Granger drückte ihre Hand in seiner. Während seiner Jahre der Flucht hatte Draco sich eigens neue „Sinne", so nannte er sie, entwickelt. Er konnte sich sehr gut in der Dunkelheit bewegen, er konnte Geräusche schon aus weiter Entfernung hören und er konnte manchmal sogar Zaubersprüche spüren, bevor sie überhaupt gesprochen wurden. Wahrscheinlich entwickelte ein Mensch bestimmte Fähigkeiten, wenn es um sein Leben ging.

Arminius blieb stehen.

„Die Kleine muss hier bleiben!", murmelte er in seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Nein, sie kommt mit!", zischte Draco.

„Seit wann so anhänglich, Kleiner? Sie ist keine Geweihte, also muss sie draußen bleiben!", sagte Arminius.

„Geht aber nicht! Kannst du mir dann alle Tränke holen? Dann gehen wir in das Zimmer, ich weiß schon, wo das ist!", meinte Draco.

Er hörte, wie Arminius brummte. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Als die ältere Dame Draco vor zwei Jahren gebracht hatte, hatte Arminius einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Denn Arminius Sohn wäre in demselben Alter wie Draco, wenn er noch leben würde. Arminius drückte Draco einen Schlüssel in die Hand, murmelte „562" und ging.

„Du kennst dich hier aus?", fragte Granger. In ihrer Stimme schwang Furcht mit.

„Ja, man könnte es mein neues Zuhause nennen!"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermine fühlte sich wirklich unwohl. Sie hasste die Dunkelheit und sie hasste es, wenn sie nicht wusste, wo sie war. Es war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass Malfoy bei ihr war, aber so richtig freuen konnte sie sich nicht. Sie war ja eine Geisel und sie wusste, dass Malfoy wirklich grausam sein konnte. Sie war im Underground. Was der Underground eigentlich war, wusste sie nicht. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Buch, welches etwas über den Underground der Zauberwelt berichtet hatte.

... _Der Underground ist die Dunkelheit. Was sich dort rum treibt, dass soll besser nicht genannt werden. Dort vereinen sich Furcht ,Kälte und der Tod..._

Hermine musste schlucken, als sie sich an die Zeilen erinnerte. Wie gern wäre sie jetzt zu Hause! Irgendwie war es Hermine wirklich langsam leid. Nie wusste sie, wo sie war und was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie hatte doch eigentlich ein wohlbehütetes Leben gehabt. Na ja, fast. Zwar war sie eine der Kämpferin für den Phönixorden und gehörte auch zu dem inneren Kreis, aber sie lebten friedlich. Besser gesagt, sie hatte friedlich gelebt. Sie seufzte. Nach einigen Minuten, die Hermine allerdings wie Stunden vorkamen, blieben sie stehen und eine Tür erschien. Malfoy steckte den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und öffnete die Tür. Durch die lange Dunkelheit musste Hermine einige Mal blinzeln um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Als sie endlich wieder richtig sehen konnte, beäugte sie skeptisch das Zimmer. Es war ziemlich klein, kahl und kalt. Es gab ein großes Bett, einen Schreibtisch und zwei Stühle. Sie setzte ihren Rucksack ab und suchte eine weitere Tür, doch da war nichts.

„Gibt es hier keine Toilette?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

„Nein, die ist draußen! Wir werden aber zusammen gehen!", sagte Malfoy und ließ sein Rucksack und seine Jacke auf den Tisch fallen.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an.

„Nicht wie du denkst, Granger! Wir werden vor der Tür warten, bis der andere fertig ist!"

-

Nachdem beide sauber waren, spürte Hermine Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Als sie wieder im Zimmer war, ging sie einfach zu Bett. Ihr war es egal, dass sie mit Malfoy in einem Bett lag. Sie legte sich einfach hin und schlief sofort ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermine plötzlich auf. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich müde um. Sie musste auf Klo. Sollte sie Malfoy aufwecken? Ach was, wegen so etwas Dummes, musste sie ihn ja nicht gleich wecken. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und trat aus dem Zimmer. Hermine hatte sich den Weg gemerkt. Langsam ging sie die Wand entlang. Sie musste 563 Schritte machen, einfach immer nach vorne. Leise vor sich hin gehend zählte sie ihre Schritte. Nach über der Hälfte spürte sie ein merkwürdiges Ziehen an ihrem Körper. Hermine ignorierte es und ging einfach weiter.

Nachdem sie aber ein paar Schritte gegangen war, spürte sie plötzlich einen heftigen Schmerz. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und blieb stockend stehen. Langsam fiel sie auf den Boden und ein Zucken erfasste ihren Körper. Mehrere heftige Schmerzen überkamen sie. Es war, als würde jemand mit einem Messer immer wieder in ihren Körper einstechen. Als sie langsam und zuckend ihre Hand hob, sah sie überall Blut.

Als wäre sie überall mit Blut getränkt.

Mit ihrem Blut.

Langsam umhüllte sie eine Dunkelheit...

* * *

_A/N: ähm...es tut mir leid!ich weiß, ich hab wirklich lange gebraucht, aber ich hab wieder Schule und bestimmt kennt ihr alle dieses Stress! Jedenfalls hab ich es trotzdem geschafft und nun seht ihr mein kleines werk hier! Und danke an alle Reviewer...und natürlich an meine Beta!_

_Schreibt bitte ein Review, auch an die lieben Schwarzleser, obwohl ich nicht glaub, dass ich welche hab...nyo schreibt trotzdem ein **Review, **kapische?_

_iamfallen_


	6. Kapitel 5

_**FF- „Unsere Liebe dürfte es nicht geben!"**_

_Kapitel 5:_

_Sieh es mir nach, wenn ich weine  
Denn nichts ist wie es scheint  
Auf meinem Weg liegen Steine  
Mein Schmerz ist dort vereint- Xavier Naidoo_

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, sprang Draco von seinem Bett. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Ein merkwürdiger, kurzer Schmerz hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen und er musste instinktiv nach rechts sehen. Granger war nicht im Bett! Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bin ich tot?_

Diese Frage halte durch die Dunkelheit. Hermine schien es, als würde sie im Nichts schweben. Und immer wieder fragte sie dieselbe Frage.

_Bin ich tot?_

War dies der Himmel? Oder die Hölle? Aber wenn sie im Himmel wäre, würden dann nicht Engel sie abholen? Und wenn dies die Hölle sei, wo ist das Fegefeuer und der Teufel? Hermine versuchte ihren Kopf zu schütteln, doch sie konnte ihn nicht bewegen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und plötzlich durchzuckte ihren Körper ein Schmerz. Wenn sie tot wäre, dann würde sie bestimmt nichts spüren. Sie seufzte. Wo war sie? Warum war sie hier? Das einzige, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, dass sie Blut gesehen hatte. Hermine versuchte an ihrem Körper herunter zu sehen, doch wieder konnte sie nichts bewegen. Wütend schnaufte sie. Super, nun schwebe ich hier mitten im Nichts und kann mich nicht einmal bewegen, dachte sie.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie ein Licht. Es kam immer näher zu ihr. Ein Engel!", dachte sie. Plötzlich ertönten Geräusche. Hermine konnte Stimmen erkennen.

„_Du dummer Junge, wie kannst du nur so etwas machen!"_

„_Woher sollte ich bitte wissen, dass sie so dumm ist? Ich hab wirklich gedacht, sie wäre intelligent!"_

„_Wenigstens wird sie nicht sterben!"_

Hermine blinzelte. Sie kannte zwei der Stimmen. Langsam erschien ihr ein Name im Gedächtnis. Draco Malfoy.

Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Schmerz am Rücken, als hätte ihr jemand ein Dolch hinein gestoßen. Ihre Umgebung änderte sich sofort und die Dunkelheit verschwand. Hermine riss die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Sie stieß ein Schmerzschrei aus und fiel wieder in die weichen Kissen, die sich aber wie Feuer anfühlten. Eine ältere Frau beugte sich über sie und sprach etwas Merkwürdiges auf sie. Der Schmerz hörte sofort auf. Nun lag Hermine im Licht, aber ihre Augen fühlten sich so schwer an, dass sie sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Miss Granger?"

Das war eine weibliche Stimme. Sie hatte etwas Freundliches und Warmes. Doch Hermine konnte ihren Mund nicht öffnen, etwas hielt sie davon ab.

„Sie ist wenigstens wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Draco, du holst sofort ihre Sachen!"

Nun war die weibliche Stimme fester und hatte einen befehlenden Unterton. Hermine hörte Schritte, die sich von ihr entfernten.

„Nun meine Liebe, öffnen sie ganz langsam ihre Augen!", hörte sie wieder diese angenehme Stimme.

Hermine tat wie ihr gesagt wurde und öffnete ihre Augen langsam. Der Schmerz war vollkommen verschwunden!

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

„Na, ich wusste, dass Sie so schöne Augen haben. Wie ein unschuldiges Reh!", hörte sie wieder diese Stimme.

Sie drehte ihr Kopf nach rechts und sah eine ältere Frau. Sie hatte ihr schneeweißes Haar zu einem festen Knoten gebunden, doch einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und lagen um ihr Gesicht wie Spinnenweben. Als sie Hermine ansah, lächelte sie und Hermine sah in die warmen Augen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wohl.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte Hermine und sah die Frau an.

Sie seufzte und ging auf Hermine zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Draco, dieser dumme Bengel, sagt es mir einfach nicht. Gut, dass er dich noch gefunden hat!"

Hermine sah auf die Frau. Draco weiß also, was mit ihr passiert ist? Warum war er nicht da?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco wollte nicht sofort wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer, in dem Granger lag. Denn dann würde sie Fragen stellen und er musste antworten. Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie so dumm wäre. Sie hatte also vergessen, dass er ein Fluch über sie gesprochen hatte, der sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen ließ. Und wenn es passieren würde, würde der Fluch sie treffen. Draco war ein wenig stolz auf sich, denn er hatte den Fluch selbst erfunden. Als Potter im sechsten Jahr den „Sectumspera"-Fluch gesprochen hatte, hatte Draco mit eigenem Leib erfahren, wie der Fluch wirkte. Er hatte die Formel genommen und sie so bearbeitet, dass sie wie ein Bindefluch wirkte. Und der Fluch funktionierte. Draco streckte sich.

Mrs. Burnigns hatte ihn schon seit mehreren Stunden weg geschickt, er sollte sich wirklich langsam auf dem Weg machen. Er stand von seinem Bett auf, nahm Granger Beutel und ging. Als er an die Stelle kam, an der er Granger gefunden hatte, blieb er kurz stehen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen. Sie hatte blass in ihrem eigenen Blut da gelegen. Draco schüttelte sich und ging weiter.

Als er nach mehreren Minuten den Krankenflügel erreichte, blieb er noch einmal stehen und atmete tief ein. Er war auf all ihre Fragen vorbereitet. Er ging schnell zur Tür 201, die in das Zimmer von Granger führte. Leise klopfte er und trat ein. Das Zimmer war verdunkelt und er konnte Granger auf ihrem Bett erkennen. Sie lag unter ihrer Decke. Er schritt langsam zu ihr hin, als er bemerkte, dass die Decke merkwürdig zuckte.

„Granger?", fragte er leise.

Sie antwortete nicht, aber Draco konnte ein Schluchzen erkennen. Langsam trat er näher zu ihr. Als er neben ihrem Bett stand, schob er ihre Decke weg und sah auf sie herab. Die junge Frau lag zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte Draco sie weinen sehen und dies beunruhigte ihn. Granger sah ihn an und Draco konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie musste wohl schon seit längere Zeit geweint haben. Er setzte sich neben sie, zog sie an sich und drückte sie. Es überkam ihm das Gefühl, sie einfach in den Armen zu halten und trösten zu müssen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, sie allein gelassen zu haben. Als der erste Schock vorüber war, flüsterte Draco: „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ein Fluch über dich gesprochen habe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er funktionieren würde. Es tut mir leid!"

Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich entschuldigte. Und es war auch das erste Mal, dass sein Herz wie wild klopfte.

„Schlaf, und morgen erklär ich dir mehr! Schlaf!"

* * *

A/N :_ +sichDuck+ biite schlagt mich nicht! ich weiß, ich hätte früher schreiben sollen, aber ihr wisst ja, die Zeit und dise verdammte schule!_

_ich danke alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben!leute, ohne euch würd ich gar nicht weiterschreiben!_

_also schreibt fleißig weiter **Review**s!_


End file.
